Magadon, Incorporated
Magadon, Incorporated is a pharmaceutical company based in New Jersey. It is a subsidiary of Pentex and thus a puppet of the Wyrm, spreading taint through its products. Overview Magadon is the second largest Pentex subsidiary, after Endron International. It operates in nearly every field of medical science, from genetics to nutritional health, psychiatric therapy, and even veterinary health. It also quietly works on developing biological weapons. Their slogan is: "Magadon: building a better you." The company itself was founded in 1946 as Magadon Limited by retired Army doctor named Bryant Vandergrift. It was originally a medical research firm specializing in ways to counter biological warfare, but between 1952 and 1956, the company bought a number of other medical firms and diversified into the production of medicines. After publicly listing stock in 1955, it expanded internationally in 1956 with the acquisition of a British cancer treatment company. Despite its early success, Magadon was nearly bankrupt in the late '50s by several disasters, including a viral outbreak at one research facility which killed more than 400 scientists. In 1959, it was taken over by Pentex, and in the following thirty years, Magadon grew to become one of the three largest pharmaceutical companies in the world. Significant Projects The Reservation Medical Network is a collection of clinics located on or near Native American reservations where, under the guise of providing government-subsidized health care, Magadon is collecting genetic information from the patients. They know Native Americans are somehow related to the Garou and hope to slow the birth of more werewolves. Researchers at Magadon have found a link between physical deformities and psychic ability, and the Handicapped Psychic Latency Program has been successful in boosting the number of psychic operatives available to Pentex. Tainted Products While Magadon manufactures any number of tainted chemicals and drugs for specific purposes, they also have a few products produced en masse to aid in the general ascendancy of the Wyrm. * FluBuster! is one of the most effective cold and flu relief medications on the market, containing painkillers, decongestants, cough suppressants, and enough stimulants to provide the kick of a six-pack of energy drinks. The user feels a sense of euphoria, with an associated post-use crash leading to mood swings. * The popular UltraSheen line of cosmetics, created from weakened Banes and imported from Malfeas, allows Magadon employees to look through the eyes of anyone wearing UltraSheen mascara, or briefly speak through anyone wearing UltraSheen lip-gloss. * Wyrm Faux is an additive which has no effect except to make those who consume it seem tainted by the Wyrm. Magadon spreads it to heighten Garou paranoia and the possibility of unprovoked attacks on innocents. * Bane Lures are small pellets made from the powdered bones of Black Spiral Dancers, hidden inside pills and, like Wyrm Faux, distributed randomly. Bane Lures lodge themselves in a victim's appendix and call nearby Banes to sow paranoia and fear into the population. * The "Bane-in-a-Bottle" program implants dormant Banes in victims which are awakened when the host is exposed to a chemical distributed in random Magadon products. Specific Drugs Magadon is also vital to Pentex for the drugs it produces for its own troops. These include: *'Delerex Lupus-7' makes users immune to the Delirium, though it also lowers their mental ability, sometimes permanently. *'Anagath F45.6' extends the user's life and is considered a wonder-drug by Pentex. Only its makers, Magadon-owned Campesi Gerontological Research, know it is really a form of diluted vampire vitae pioneered by one of the Giovanni, which also makes recipients mildly more susceptible to mind-altering Disciplines. *'Psiphrenol' is a combat drug used to enhance the psychic powers of Project Odyssey personnel. Trivia The name Magadon is a reference to Mogadon, the most famous trade name of the sedative , used to treat epilepsy and insomnia. Gallery 17796326_10207384985777627_5316973000114662787_n.jpg Magadom-x2.jpg Magadom-x3.jpg|Art by Eric Lofgren Magadom-x1.jpg MAGADOMx.jpg MAGADOMx2.jpg MAGADOMx3.jpg MAGADOMx4.jpg MAGADOMx5.jpg References * Category:Pentex Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Wyrm Category:Companies (WOD)